Desert Eagle L5
}} The Deagle .44 is an Israeli Pistol. The Deagle .44 is unlocked at Rank 18 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Desert Eagle was originally designed by Israel Military Industries (IMI) and entered production in 1982. The Desert Eagle, or 'DEagle' as it is popularly known, is unique among pistols for its gas-actuated method of operation, normally used in rifles, as opposed to recoil-operation which is used in most pistols. This method of operation allows it to be chambered for high-powered cartridges normally reserved for revolvers, which gives the Desert Eagle its renown for stopping power. The weapon is mainly produced by Israel Weapon Industries (IWI) and Magnum Research for the US Market. Despite its constant portrayal in the media as a military weapon, the weapon's bulk hinders its practicality, weighing in at 5-6 pounds unloaded. The original design from the IMI was chambered only in .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum; there is also a rare .41 Remington Magnum variant. Later on, American company Magnum Research offered a variant chambered in .50 Action Express, the most powerful and perhaps the most well-known chambering of the pistol. In-Game The Deagle .44 is a hard hitting pistol in-game, dealing a maximum of 56 damage at its maximum range. It can kill a full heath target with two shots at close ranges and four shots at any other range when hitting the body. Headshots can kill in one hit up close and two hits at distance, comparable to DMRs and battle rifles. However, its damage potential is balanced by its very high recoil, especially with the gun's muzzle kick. When pushed to its firecap, the recoil becomes almost uncontrollable. This "hand cannon" is a good backup weapon in many situations, with its damage model giving it good kill potential even at long range. While it may lack controllability even with its low rate of fire, the one-hit kill potential with headshots allows experienced players to hold their own against even PDW and machine pistol users in close quarters combat. Compared to the MP412 REX, the Deagle .44 has a faster reload time and more rounds per magazine (6 vs. 8+1, respectively). However, the MP412 REX has a higher rate of fire and greater range, allowing it to achieve a one-hit kill at longer distances than the Deagle .44. Because of the Deagle .44's magnum ammunition, it can only pick up ammunition from other Deagle .44s or the MP412 Rex. Pros & Cons Pros: * Very high damage. * OHK with a headshot in CQB. * High accuracy. * Good range. Cons: * Moderate to high recoil. * Low rate of fire for a semi-automatic pistol. * Ammunition is only compatible with the MP412 REX and other Deagles. * Muzzle Velocity of only 1700 studs/s can make it hard to hit moving targets at longer ranges. Gallery ROBLOX 2017-01-31 9 28 28 PM.png ROBLOX 2017-01-31 9 28 17 PM.png File:DEAGLE44r.png Trivia * The Deagle .44 model in-game is a Mark XIX Desert Eagle as indicated by the Weaver rail slot on top of the barrel. *When a laser is equipped on this weapon, the in-game model is not actually attached to the frame - it simply floats below the weapon. *Prior to the update on July 4th, 2017, the Deagle .44 was incapable of delivering a one-hit kill with headshots at close range, making it underused in favor of the MP412 REX. As part of the update, the headshot multiplier was buffed to 2x, allowing it to deliver a one-hit kill headshot within its maximum damage range. *The model of the Deagle .44 seems to have its barrel and slide length greatly exaggerated. **Furthermore, the weapon's hammer appears to be only be at half-cock at all times, rather than full-cock, which is required to fire the weapon. References Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Pistols